Bunny
by Soulreciever
Summary: How Ryu reacts to having Tatsuha in his life and how the singer's world shifts after that meeting. Melody sequal side story. Slash


Bunny.

T: Side story/ sequel for Melody and I'd really suggest you read it before you read this, otherwise nothing here will makes sense to you! Warnings: General Ryu foolishness, slash, extreme little child cuteness, etc. I own nothing you see here other than Melody and Arai, both of whom are available for use if people ask nicely!

Chitose: In the hope that you're reading this, thanks for being such an enthused reader! Consider this a small thank you gift!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tousaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The cry is accompanied with the familiar weight of one Sakuma Ryuichi and, glancing at the younger man, he enquires,

"Am I to take it that you had fun at the hospital this morning?"

"That's right! Tat's chan is really cleaver and has a sparkly personality and a pretty smile and a darkness that he's afraid to show but that has made him so very strong." There is, behind the childish demeanour, the spark of something else in Ryu's eyes and, gifting the younger man with a smile, he says,

"I thought the two of you would get on well."

"Because we've got a lot in common, even down to the nickname we've given you, isn't that right?"

"That's right."

"Do you think he'll come and sing a little with me tomorrow?"

"I can ask."

"I'd like that."

………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryuichi has remained silent during the evening meal, the out of character behaviour prompting an enquiry of, "Are you feeling alright, Ryu?" from Hikari.

The singer glances at her for the longest of times and then he says,

"I'm fine, Hikari, I was just thinking."

"About what, daddy?" Melody enquires as she dismounts her seat and takes purchase on the singer's knee.

"About something that happened today while I was your grandfather's store."

"Something bad?"

"Maybe." The other looks so very troubled then that Melody presses her beloved soft toy against his face and says,

"Kuma-chan will make it all better, daddy."

"Thank you, sweetheart." He remarks as he takes the pink bunny from the girl's grasp.

"Perhaps we should let your father talk to mummy for a while, Melody." He remarks once the silence has drawn on for long enough. The girl seems tempted to go against this for a moment and then, pushing herself from the singer's lap, she says,

"We can go and play in my room, Grandfather."

………………………………………………………………………………..

It takes only ten minutes for Melody to move from being completely hyperactive to all but passing out amid her toys and he is just tucking his beloved granddaughter into bed when Ryu steps into the room.

"Could I have a moment?" He enquires once he has kissed the girl goodnight and tucked Kuma under her arms.

"Of course."

The singer leads him out into the corridor and, after a moments hesitation, he says, "Today I realised a frightening thing, Tousama."

"What would this 'thing' be, Ryu?"

"That my heart is not quite my own anymore."

"Why should such a thing frighten you?"

"Because there is so much risk to letting someone into my life."

"You've told Hikari all of this, I suppose."

"That is correct."

"I hope that she has told you how silly you are being."

"She's your daughter, isn't she?" The other enquires, a smile lighting his lips a moment before he says, "I'm frightened of what Melody will think, of what Ta…of what that person will think when I tell them that I have a daughter."

"My advice, Ryu, is to take it a step at a time."

"So step one would be?"

"Talk to Melody,"

"There's a break in recording tomorrow…I'll talk to her then."

……………………………………………………………………………..

The bounce is again in Ryu's step when the other returns from his day out with Melody and, curious, he enquires,

"So what did you two do today?"

"Daddy took me to the aquarium and we saw all these fishes and we found somewhere that would cook us one of those big American breakfasts I like so much and then Daddy told me all about this great new friend he's made."

"Really, what did daddy tell you about this friend?"

"That he was very kind, that he sparkly like daddy and that daddy liked him very much."

"She then asked me if I liked him more than I liked her," Ryu says, "To which I replied 'I like you as much as I like him, but that like is two different things.' Melody then told me that that was okay and that she'd like to meet my friend sometime." The singer lifts the child into his arms then and spins about the room, singing nonsensical little tunes about tap dancing bunnies.

The frivolity is halted when Hikari claims her daughter from the singer with an explanation of "Her homework will not do itself," and, once he is alone with the younger man he says,

"I had a phone call from you 'great new friend' today."

"Really, what did he want?" The singer is not even attempting to hide his eagerness, something that is clearly a step in the right direction and, smiling, he says,

"To tell me that he was not as ill as the doctors had feared."

"Then the breathlessness?"

"Nothing more than simple asthma."

"Where do you think he'll be right now?"

"At his brother's apartment, but why do you ask?"

"Good news has to be celebrated and I'd be nice to take him out for a proper meal." The singer remarks before he dashes upstairs.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Hikari straitens out the hem of her dress and begins to worry her bottom lip with her teeth,

"You're doing it again."

"I'm sorry, Tousan, it's just that I feel a little out of place." She remarks as she gestures to the general splendour of the décor.

"You've more prestige and class than anyone else in here, pet."

"You're obligated to say things like that."

"The truth is the truth, whether spoken through obligation or no."

His daughter is about to retort when he spots a familiar head of hair and, leaning a little towards her, he says, "Here he comes."

"Where?"

"To the left of the woman with the giant hat."

"You mean the guy in the navy suit?"

"That's him."

"Well he's easy on the eye if nothing else."

"Remember you're manners, pet."

"Of course father." She counters.

A moment later Uesugi Tatsuha, or 'the guy in the navy suit' as his daughter had charmingly refereed to him, is approaching the table, Ryu close on his heals.

"I'm sorry we're a little late, recording took a little longer than I expected and then the traffic was a nightmare." Ryu remarks as he takes a seat at the table.

"I understand, Ryu."

"Good." The singer pauses a moment and then says, "Hikari this is Uesugi Tatsuha, Tatsuha this is Katani Hikari."

The pair bow politely to one another and, once Tatsuha has also taken a seat, Hikari says,

"I believe this meal is in your honour, Uesugi-kun."

"Tatsuha, please and you are correct in your belief."

"So what is the occasion?"

"Tat's first composition has just hit number one and I wanted to celebrate!" Ryu responds.

"It's only gotten that far because of the power of your voice."

"Nonsense, without those lyrics 'Scandalous Blue' wouldn't have gone anywhere! I tell you Hikari this man is a lyrical genius!"

"Ryu." Tatsuha is blushing just slightly and, clearly out of pity, Hikari says,

"Ryuichi, perhaps you could tone the enthusiasm down just a little…please excuse him, Tatsuha, I'm afraid America he's picked up a few of the more disagreeable American habits."

"Thank you for the warning, Katani-san."

"Hikari, please and I'll gladly tell you about a few of his other faults."

"Don't you dare!" Ryu remarks, the threat in his voice more tease than anything else.

Things relax after that and the worry he had, since Ryu had invited him to this meal, been holding onto vanishes in a small puff of smoke. The easy charm that Tatsuha held had bewitched even Hikari's stubborn heart, assured his place as part of this family and assured also his place at Ryu's side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Yep the title had no relevance whatsoever to the story! Scandalous Blue is actually a real song by Access and I claim no ownership over it! Ask nicely and I'll post a link for the vid in my profile so that you can hear/ see it! Review?


End file.
